


Landline Across the Galaxy

by Bass0w0n, TexWash



Series: A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 104th Battalion - Freeform, 212th Attack Battalion - Freeform, 501st Legion Shenanigans (Star Wars), 91st Legion, ARC Jesse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CMO Kix, CT-6723 | Wooley, CT-7763 | Comet, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Clones speak Mando'a, Coruscant Guard, F/M, Fuck me in the Ass Tonight, Gen, Gossip, Information Specialist Jesse, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Monk's Company, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Original WIP Title:, Respect your Medics, Semi-Weekly Updates, The Painted Universe, The Sea Dragons, These are Jesse's Croonies, We gave some Cannon Boys Numbers, Wolf Pack, Work In Progress, chatfic, it's gonna be a long one, update tags as we go, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass0w0n/pseuds/Bass0w0n, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexWash/pseuds/TexWash
Summary: Information Dealers and Specialists have to have some way to transmit all their data to those who need it- the GAR happily Provides, even if they haven't realized it.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Comet & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Original Clone Trooper Character(s) & Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Wooley & Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Series: A Love Letter to Fox's Fat Tiddies [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843276
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Randomness





	Landline Across the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> _  
> **Welcome one and all to the Fic that's doomed to connect them all!!**  
>  _
> 
> Unlike the rest of our fic, this story will be updated as we finish chapters, rather than completing them before posting. Most Chapters will connect to a piece of The Painted Universe, displaying how information spreads and how most vode get a skewed perspective on what's actually going on. Think of it as The Reader has the Omnipitant Perspective and is just watching these little cretins run around while you Clearly know the correct answer.
> 
> There's a term for that, but I don't currently remember what it is.
> 
> Relevant existing Fanfictions will be posted in the Notes of their respective chapters.
> 
>  **Current Players:**  
>  ARC-5597 | Jesse- Kucked  
> ARC-27-5555 | Fives- Fish  
> ARC-27-1409 | Echo- NewVibe,WhoDis  
> CT-7763 | Comet- KarksAbove  
> CT-6723 | Wooley- CurlsAbound  
> CT-5385 | Tup- Tupricorn  
> CT-5862 | Turtle- SweatersAreCool  
> CT-7824 | Pepper- Salt
> 
> **Relevant Chapter Fics:**   
>  [Breaks are Manditory for al Parties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451427)

**_[ARC-5597 created a new Commline Chat: “Calling 411 Pain”.]_ **  
**[ARC-5597 added ARC-5555, ARC-1409, CT-7763, CT-6723, CT-5385, CT-5862, CT-7824 to a new chat.]**

ARC-5597: You all are my information lackeys now

ARC-5597: /there is no escape/

**_[ARC-27-5555 has joined the chat.]_ **  
**[ARC-27-5555 is now Online.]**

ARC-27-5555: o h

ARC-27-5555: a fine collection, i see

**_[CT-7763 has joined the chat.]_ **  
**[CT-7763 is now Online.]**  
**_[CT-5385 has joined the chat.]_ **  
**[CT-5385 is now Online.]**

CT-7763: Rule 1 of Gossip chat- _/don't talk about gossip chat/_

CT-5385: That’s,,,,, not how Gossip works??

ARC-5597: Common language is Basic, please. Not everyone knows Full Mando’a

ARC-27-5555: _chakaar_

ARC-5597: _Copaani mirshmure’cye, Vod?_

ARC-27-5555: uh

ARC-27-5555: wait, echo’s in here too

ARC-27-5555: _i need to find his comm NOW_

**_[ARC-27-1409 has joined the chat.]_ **  
**[ARC-27-1409 is now Online.]**

ARC-27-1409: _/Too late, Rayshe’a/_

ARC-27-5555: KARK

ARC-27-5555: _eyayah plz_

**[ARC-27-1409 changed their nickname to “NewVibe,WhoDis”.]**

ARC-27-5555: eyayah ;-;

**[NewVibe,WhoDis changed ARC-27-5555’s nickname to “Fish”.]**

NewVibe,WhoDis: Run.

**[NewVibe,WhoDis is now Offline.]**

ARC-5597: Boi you better git while you can

**[Fish is now Offline.]**

CT-7763: what is even going on

ARC-5597: Anyway, yeah this is a Gossip chat

ARC-5597: I expect many sweet snippets from all of you

ARC-5597: All I ask is that you don’t share the chat itself, if you can avoid it

CT-5385: Soooooo

CT-5385: Can we do a role call?

CT-5385: idk half the people here

**_[CT-6723 has joined the chat.]_ **  
**[CT-6723 is now Online.]**  
**[CT-6723 is now Offline.]**

CT-5385: :(

CT-7763: Found Wooly, lol

CT-7763: Comet, flying through the skies to bring a sparkle to your evening ;)

CT-5385: I’m Tup!! You sound nice, Comet

ARC-5597: _No Flirting_

**[ARC-5597 changed CT-7763’s nickname to “KarksAbove”.]**

KarksAbove: aww

**_[CT-5862 has joined the chat.]_ **  
**[CT-5862 is now Online.]**  
**[CT-5862 changed their nickname to “SweatersAreCool”.]**

CT-5385: :O

CT-5385: how did you do that??

SweatersAreCool: Resident Turtle, here, coming to ya _LIVE_ from the 91st!

SweatersAreCool: Opal says “hi” as well

ARC-5597: _Turtle._

SweatersAreCool: Don’t worry so much, Lt, they won’t know about anything that happens in here

KarksAbove: hit the upper-right menu, it’s under settings and chat nickname

**[CT-5385 changed their nickname to “Tupricorn”.]**

Tupricorn: thank you <3

KarksAbove: np <3

ARC-5597: _Really..._

KarksAbove: sooooooo /Turtle was it/

KarksAbove: I heard your Jetii was nailing Commander Ponds ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

SweatersAreCool: And where did you hear that from ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

ARC-5597: /Yeeees, this is what I want to see/

**_[CT-7824 has joined the chat.]_ **  
**[CT-7824 is now Online.]**

CT-7824: _please, i'm on deck, Wolffe keps staring at me every tome a ping happens_

CT-7824: _/im litrly begging u/_

ARC-5597: Sounds like it sucks

**[CT-7824 changed ARC-5597’s nickname to “Kucked”.]**  
**[Kucked changed CT-7824’s nickname to “Salt”.]**

Salt: _rude_

Kucked: talk shit get hit

**[Kucked is now Offline.]**

SweatersAreCool: Bruh

**[Salt is now Offline.]**

SweatersAreCool: So anyway, yeah the Commander was sleeping on a half-stripped General in an abandoned section of the ship

SweatersAreCool: _Do with that what you will ;) ___

__Tupricorn: Wait, are we talking Full-Half-Nude or_ _

__Tupricorn: idk_ _

__Tupricorn: Hand-Up-Shirt kind of thing_ _

__KarksAbove: Wow, cant believe General Windu fucks_ _

__SweatersAreCool: /he was missing like three of his robes/_ _

__SweatersAreCool: / i only saw one more left and a whole section of the Generals left pec/_ _

__SweatersAreCool: the Commander did have at least /one/ of his hands up the General’s shirt_ _

__SweatersAreCool: needless to say, they were not too happy about their nap being interrupted_ _

__KarksAbove: and you got Holos??????????????_ _

__SweatersAreCool: I ALMOST GOT SHOT BY MY OWN COMMANDER FOR EVEN BEING THERE, OF COURSE I DIDN’T_ _

__KarksAbove: Weak, 4/10 news report_ _

__Tupricorn: _i think i can convince Jesse to draw it__ _

__**[Kucked is now Online.]** _ _

__Kucked: In your demented dreams, Vod’ika_ _

__**[Kucked is now Offline.]** _ _

__KarksAbove: In other news, i’m pretty damn sure General Koon and Commander Wolffe are married_ _

__KarksAbove: /Or at least Wolffe has proposed to him/_ _

__Tupricorn: WHAT, HOW_ _

__KarksAbove: Last month after he got his shiny new eye he forced the General to take a pair of his bracers ;)_ _

__KarksAbove: now everyone is placing bets on how long it will take the General to figure out what Wolffe wants from him_ _

__**[CT-6723 is now Online.]** _ _

__CT-6723: _Does this mean I have to talk about Commander Cody and his constant Puppy Dog Eyes__ _

__KarksAbove: 0w0?_ _

__**[Fish is now Online.]** _ _

__Fish: not with that nickname_ _

__**[Fish changed CT-6723’s nickname to “CurlsAbound”.]**  
**[NewVibe,WhoDis is now Online.]** _ _

__NewVibe,WhoDis: That’s our Ori’Vod you’re talking about_ _

__CurlsAbound: uhh..._ _

__Fish: word your next message carefully, vod_ _

__CurlsAbound: …_ _

__CurlsAbound: _Under Duress, I will now retract my statement and file away this topic for a later date.__ _

__Fish: uh-huh, and?_ _

__CurlsAbound: _*possibly later date, as I do not know when it will be available to share again__ _

__**[NewVibe,WhoDis is now Offline.]**  
**[Fish is now Offline.]** _ _

__Tupricorn: W o w_ _

__KarksAbove: Is it safe to come out of the cave, now?_ _

__Tupricorn: I mean_ _

__Tupricorn: What’s so bad about the Commander’s feelings for the-_ _

__CurlsAbound: S H U T-_ _

__**[Fish is now Online.]** _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys come up with any cool NickNames for these guys, let us know in the Comments!!!
> 
>  ** _Mando'a Translations:_**  
>  Chakaar- Theif  
> Copaani mirshmure'cye, Vod?- "Are you looking for a smack in the face, Brother?"  
> Rayshe'a- The number Five  
> Eyayah- Echo [literally]  
> Jetii- Jedi [singular]  
> Vod[e]- Comrad[s], Sibling[s], Brother[s], Sister[s]  
> 'ika- Singular ending meaning Little or a value of Endearment  
> Ori'- Prefix meaning Larger or Older "Ori'Vod- Older Brother"


End file.
